Wish
by shimizudani
Summary: "Satu-satunya hal terindah adalah memiliki kalian sebagai keluarga. Dan hal yang paling membahagiakan adalah menjadikanmu sebagai sahabat. Aku menyayangi kalian. Selamanya akan menyayangi kalian." *Kyuhyun, Kibum, Sungmin, Donghae, Siwon* A Family and Friendship Story
1. Prolog

**PROLOG**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**-= Wish =-**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**~ A story by shimizudani ~**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**All Cast is God's and Theirself**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

_"Aku bahagia menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini."_

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil berwarna silver terlihat memasuki pelataran sebuah rumah bertingkat dua. Mobil itu tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup untuk menampung beberapa orang di dalamnya. Seorang laki-laki paruh baya tengah duduk di kursi kemudi– berkonsentrasi untuk memarkirkan mobilnya dengan benar. Di sampingnya, duduk tenang seorang wanita yang usianya tidak terpaut jauh dari laki-laki tadi. Sementara di barisan kedua, dua orang pemuda sedang duduk sembari memainkan benda yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. Mereka asyik mengotak-atik alat itu—yang ternyata adalah sebuah laptop keluaran terbaru yang merupakan 'oleh-oleh' dari perjalanan mereka. Sedangkan di kursi paling belakang, ada seorang pemuda yang tak terpengaruh dengan keributan yang dibuat oleh dua orang di depannya. Ia melirik malas kursi di sebelahnya, yang seharusnya kosong—namun kini dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam barang yang ia sendiri tak tahu apa isinya. Harusnya ia ikut senang seperti seluruh keluarganya.

Seluruh keluarga?

Jika mereka memang satu keluarga, lalu siapa pemuda yang sedari tadi memperhatikan di balik jendela? Walaupun ada tirai yang membatasi penglihatan pemuda itu, tapi ia masih dapat dengan jelas melihat mereka—para penumpang mobil silver yang memancarkan raut kebahagiaan. Seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya. Terlihat ia sangat memaksakan senyum itu. Bagaimanapun ia tetap merasa senang dengan kedatangan mereka. Ah, tidak. Kata pulang sepertinya lebih tepat untuk diucapkan.

Ia menghela nafas panjang. Senyum itu berganti dengan kekecewaan yang terpancar jelas dari sorot kedua matanya. Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan ke arah pintu. Tepat di depan pintu, ia terlihat ragu. Apakah ia harus melakukannya lagi? Tapi demi mereka, ya demi mereka, ia rela melakukannya. Ia menghirup nafas dalam dan dengan sekali tarikan, pintu itu telah terbuka.

"Kalian sudah pulang?" tanya pemuda itu dengan senyum riang di wajahnya. "Kalian kemana? Kenapa tak mengajakku? Kalian juga tak memberi kabar?" tanyanya lagi sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Lucu. Tapi ternyata keluarganya terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka, sehingga tak ada satu pun yang menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu.

"Siwon, Donghae, kalian pasti lelah. Istirahatlah," ujar satu-satunya wanita di sana, pada dua orang di belakangnya. "Kau juga harus istirahat," tambahnya pada satu orang yang terakhir keluar dari mobil. Wanita itu lalu berjalan masuk—melewati pemuda yang masih betah berdiri di dekat pintu, tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. Diikuti dengan seorang pemuda berbadan tegap dan seorang lagi di belakangnya. Sama dengan wanita tadi, mereka juga tak menoleh ke arahnya. Bahkan meliriknya pun tidak. Ia tersenyum miris. Sudah biasa.

"Kyuuuuu..." Ia langsung menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil. Dua laki-laki yang tersisa tengah kerepotan mengeluarkan barang-barang dari dalam mobil—walaupun sebagian sudah dibawa ketiga orang tadi. Insting 'membantu'-nya pun muncul.

"Hyuuuunnggg…" Langsung saja ia menghampiri salah satu hyung-nya dan segera menggantikan kakaknya membawa tas yang berukuran cukup besar. "Biar aku saja yang bawa. Hyung capek, kan? Istirahat saja di dalam," ujarnya dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Ani. Aku tadi sudah puas tidur di mobil," tolaknya halus—masih nekat untuk membawa tas lain yang ukurannya tak kalah besar dengan yang ada di tangan adiknya, Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin, kau istirahat saja. Appa tak mau kamu kambuh lagi." Laki-laki paruh baya itu akhirnya buka suara. Ia menatap putra ketiganya itu dengan penuh perhatian.

"Ne, hyung. Aku juga gak mau hyung sakit." Seolah berkomplot, Kyuhyun menyetujui saran ayahnya. Jujur, ia memang tak ingin hyung kesayangannya itu jatuh sakit.

Sungmin terlihat kecewa dengan keputusan dua orang itu. Mau tak mau ia akhirnya menurut juga. Dengan muka cemberut, ia mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Tuan Lee Chunhwa, Appa mereka, mengikuti langkah Sungmin. Dan tentu saja dengan menenteng tas yang masing-masing berada di tangan kanan dan kiri mereka.

Kyuhyun berlari kecil untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan ayahnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Kyu?" tanya Tuan Lee.

"Seperti yang Appa lihat. Kyu baik-baik saja," jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada yang dibuat seolah 'ia baik-baik saja'. Tapi Tuan Lee tahu betul kalau anak bungsunya itu tidak akan pernah 'baik-baik saja'. Siapa yang akan senang bila dirinya dibiarkan hidup sendiri selama seminggu, sementara keluarganya sedang asyik berlibur. Salahkan ia yang tak bisa menolak keinginan istri dan anak-anaknya. Salahkan juga ia yang tak berhasil memaksakan keinginannya pada keluarganya.

"Maafkan Appa, Kyu. Kau harus lebih bersabar," ucap Tuan Lee lemah. Harga dirinya seakan hancur saat itu juga. Ya, sebagai kepala keluarga harusnya ia bisa menangani keadaan seperti ini. Tapi apa? Ia gagal. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia gagal.

Sabar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit. Tak pernah sedetik pun ia melupakan kata itu. Kata itu seolah menjadi keharusan baginya. Jika tak ada kata itu, mungkin ia sudah terpuruk. Hancur. Namun terkadang ia bosan dengan kata itu. Karena berulang kali ia melakukannya, tak pernah ada perubahan. Mereka akan tetap sama. Mengacuhkannya. Menganggapnya tak ada.

**.  
**

**- Prolog End -**

**.  
**

NB: Annyeong...

Newbie here.

I hope you will enjoy my story ^^


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-= Wish =-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ A story by shimizudani ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All Cast is God's and Theirself**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang wanita muda dengan hati-hati turun dari sebuah bus sekolah. Wanita itu lalu membantu dua anak laki-laki sebaya yang juga akan turun dari bus tersebut. Mereka menggenggam tangan wanita itu erat—takut terjatuh. "Nah, kita sudah sampai, Kyu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum pada salah satu anak kecil berusia sekitar 5 tahun, yang berada di sisi kanannya—yang masih menggenggam erat tangannya.

Bocah itu mengangguk kemudian melepaskan genggamannya. "Gomawo, Songsaengnim. Annyeong..." Ia membungkukkan badannya—memberi rasa hormat pada gurunya yang sudah berbaik hati mengantarkannya. Ia berlari kecil masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah bercat putih dengan warna jingga di setiap sudutnya. Sementara guru dari Kyu, mengantarkan anak satunya—yang berada di sisi kirinya. Rumah anak itu tidak jauh. Hanya terpaut dua rumah dari rumah Kyu.

"Eomma, Kyu pulang," ujar Kyu riang setelah memasuki kawasan rumahnya.

Hening.

"Eomma, Kyu pulang," ulangnya dengan suara lebih keras.

Masih hening. Tak ada suara selain suara bocah itu. Orang yang dipanggil olehnya juga tak segera muncul, membuat Kyu mulai takut. Biasanya Eommanya akan menyambut anak itu dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya.

"Eomma..." Kali ini Kyu berteriak. Dengan segera ia berlari ke kamar Eommanya. Berharap menemukan Eommanya di sana. Tapi nihil. Ia berpindah ke kamar kecilnya—tepat di samping kamar Eommanya. Tak ada juga. Kyu mulai terisak.

"Eomma.. Eomma.. Hiks..." ujarnya menahan isak tangis. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang. Ia berjalan ke arah dapur—masih berharap Eommanya berada di sana dan mengejutkannya—seperti sebelumnya. Tapi suasana dapur juga sama. Sepi. Ia sudah akan berbalik ketika tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap seeorang yang tengah tertidur di lantai dapur—setidaknya itu menurut Kyu. Dan saat ia mendekat...

"KKYYYAAAA..."

Jeritan itu membangunkan seorang pemuda dari tidurnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah seperti habis berlari. Wajahnya juga pucat, tanda terjadi hal yang tidak baik pada dirinya.

Mimpi itu lagi.

Sudah beberapa hari, ia dibangunkan oleh mimpi itu. Mimpi yang sama yang selalu mengusik tidurnya lebih dari seminggu ini. Sejak keluarganya meninggalkannya sendiri di rumah ini, mimpi itu seolah menjadi santapan tidurnya. Takut? Tentu saja. Tapi ia sudah terbiasa mengalaminya. Walaupun ia sendiri tak yakin akan terbiasa dengan perasaan yang selalu hinggap saat mimpi itu datang. Perasaan takut bercampur sedih.

Tanpa ia sadari tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Ia gemetar. Ia takut. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan rasa itu—rasa takut yang teramat sangat. Perlahan air mata mulai jatuh dari kedua matanya. Membasahi wajahnya yang dipenuhi dengan keringat. Mimpi itu benar-benar membuatnya berantakan.

"Kyu, gwenchana?" tanya seseorang dari luar pintu kamar Kyuhyun—yang langsung dikenali olehnya sebagai suara Sungmin. Orang itu berusaha membuka pintu kamarnya. Tapi tidak bisa. Kyuhyun sudah mengunci pintu itu sebelum ia tidur. Ia tidak ingin orang lain menemukan dirinya bangun dengan kondisi 'berantakan'—seperti pagi ini. Ia juga tidak ingin orang lain tahu tentang mimpi itu. Bahkan rasa takut yang ia alami setiap mimpi itu datang, tak pernah ia ceritakan. Bukan hanya itu. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya takut pun, tak ada satu pun yang tahu. Ia terlalu rapi untuk menyembunyikan itu semua.

Kyuhyun segera menghapus air matanya dan mengatur nafasnya agar kembali normal. "Ne, hyung. Gwenchana," jawabnya senormal mungkin.

"Lalu kenapa tadi teriak?" tanya Sungmin lagi, masih dengan nada khawatir.

"Gwenchana, Hyung. Aku tadi hanya mimpi buruk."

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudah, cepat siap-siap. Nanti kita terlambat," perintah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tapi sadar kalau Sungmin tidak bisa melihatnya, ia pun memilih menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya dengan mulutnya. "Ne, hyung."

Ia melirik jam di dinding kamarnya. Pukul 5.30. Ia perlahan berjalan memasuki kamar mandi di ruangan itu. Untung saja ayahnya bersedia membuatkan kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya. Jadi dia tidak perlu menunggu giliran hanya untuk mandi.

Lima belas menit berlalu. Kyuhyun telah selesai dengan kegiatan mandinya dan ia kini tengah merapikan dasinya. Dasi bermotif kotak-kotak itu sangat serasi dengan seragamnya. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih polos dan celana panjang yang juga bermotif kotak-kotak—sama seperti dasinya.

Ia menatap pantulan dirinya dalam cermin. Tampan. Itulah kata yang terlintas di benaknya. Ia sangat menyukai seragam ini. Karena menurutnya, ia akan semakin tampan jika menggunakan seragam yang didominasi warna merah dan putih itu. Ya, pemuda itu memang tampan. Posturnya yang tinggi semakin membuatnya mempesona.

Setelah cukup lama berdiri di depan cermin, ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi kegiatannya itu. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Ditatapnya lorong yang kini dalam keadaan sepi.

Mereka pasti sudah di bawah.

Dan benar saja, seluruh keluarganya tengah duduk di ruang makan dengan makanan tersaji di depan mereka. Sungmin—sang _mood maker_ tengah bercanda bersama mereka. Ya, mereka. Orang tua dan kedua kakak tertuanya. Mereka terlihat sedang tertawa mendengar cerita Sungmin. Ia ragu. Apakah ia harus merusak suasana pagi hari ini? Jawabannya tidak. Pemuda itu lebih memilih untuk pergi.

"Kyyuuu..." Suara itu membuat langkah Kyuhyun terhenti. Ia berbalik dan menemukan salah satu kakaknya sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Ah, pagi, Hyung..." sapanya sedikit kikuk karena mendapat tatapan 'aneh' dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Pagi Kyu," balas Sungmin, sang kakak yang memanggil namanya tadi. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Kau tidak sarapan? Ayo sini!" Kali ini sang Appa yang berkata.

Sejenak Kyuhyun terlihat ragu. Namun sedetik kemudian keraguan itu hilang. Ia menuruti ajakan sang Appa kemudian duduk di dekat Appanya karena memang itu satu-satunya kursi kosong di sana. Suasana makan mereka yang sebelumnya dipenuhi canda tawa, berubah menjadi hening. Tak ada yang berbicara kecuali Sungmin yang masih semangat bercerita. Namun kali ini tak ada tawa. Hanya terdengar dentingan sendok dan piring. Kyuhyun sendiri lebih memilih untuk diam. Dia hanya menanggapi celotehan Sungmin dengan senyuman.

"Aku berangkat denganmu saja ya, Kyu," ujar Sungmin saat mereka akan berangkat sekolah, yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Eommanya.

"Tidak boleh," tolak sang Eomma keras.

"Wae, Eomma?" rengeknya.

"Kau tidak boleh kelelahan. Ingat?" jawab Eommanya lagi.

"Kalau begitu Kyu naik mobil saja denganku," usulnya.

"Tidak boleh. Kau hanya akan berangkat dengan Donghae. Siwon cepat antar kedua adikmu," perintah sang Eomma.

Sang sulung mengangguk. "Ne, Eomma," jawabnya lalu mulai memasuki sebuah mobil berwarna biru di hadapannya. Donghae pun mengikuti kegiatan kakaknya—memasuki mobil itu lalu duduk tepat di samping Siwon. Sedangkan Sungmin, ia ingin protes. Tapi tatapan tajam dari Eommanya membuat ia menelan kembali kata-katanya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun lemah. Ia merasa bersalah pada satu-satunya adiknya itu.

Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Ternyata orang yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan, hanya berdiri terdiam di sana. Wajahnya datar. Satu-satunya ekspresi yang ia keluarkan adalah ketika memberikan senyum pada Sungmin sebelum mobil berwana biru tua yang membawa seluruh kakaknya itu pergi. Menyisakan Tuan Lee, Nyonya Lee dan Kyuhyun yang tidak bergerak dari posisinya.

"Kau kuantar saja, Kyu," ujar Tuan Lee memecah keheningan.

Kyuhyun melirik Nyonya Lee. Ketidaksukaan terpancar jelas di wajah sang Eomma. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Ia tahu Eommanya tidak akan suka dengan ide ini. "Tidak perlu, Appa. Aku naik bis saja," katanya berusaha tersenyum.

"Tapi..."

"Aku berangkat dulu. Annyeong..." Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya kemudian berlari meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya. Tempat yang ditujunya adalah halte terdekat dari rumahnya. Di sana, ia menunggu bus yang akan membawanya ke SMA terbaik di kota Seoul. Sekolah itulah tempatnya mencari ilmu saat ini.

Ia mulai berlari. Walaupun matahari bersinar sangat terik, tapi tak mengurungkan niat pemuda itu untuk terus berlari. Tak dipedulikannya tetesan keringat yang keluar dari wajahnya. Ini adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah, setelah selama seminggu mendapat libur musim panas. Ia harus semangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Berikan bolanya padaku," tariak seorang pemuda kepada temannya dengan bola berada di kakinya. Ia menuruti keinginan pemuda itu dengan mengoperkan bola kepadanya. Sang pemuda dengan sigap menguasai bola itu, kemudian menendangnya ke arah gawang. Melewati seseorang yang berjaga di sana. Dan gol. Pemuda itu merayakan bertambahnya skor mereka bersama teman-teman setimnya.

Permainan mereka berhasil menyedot perhatian salah satu siswa yang berada di lantai dua. Ia duduk di dekat jendela. Jadi dia bisa bebas melihat pemandangan di luar kelas, termasuk mereka yang tengah berada di lapangan olahraga. Walaupun ia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas orang-orang itu, tapi setidaknya ia bisa tahu siapa orang yang barusan membuat gol. Matanya terlalu bagus untuk tidak mengenali kakaknya, Donghae di sana.

Ya, pemuda yang menciptakan gol tadi adalah kakaknya, Lee Donghae. Usia mereka terpaut 1 tahun. Saat ini Kyuhyun duduk di kelas dua,. Itu berarti Donghae duduk di kelas tiga yang merupakan tahun terakhirnya di sekolah ini. Kakak tertuanya, Lee Siwon, sudah dua tahun menikmati bangku kuliah. Ia mengambil jurusan ekonomi di Inha University. Siwon juga merupakan alumni dari sekolah ini. Itu artinya seluruh putra keluarga Lee bersekolah di sini, karena Sungmin—sama seperti Kyuhyun, duduk di kelas dua di sekolah ini. Tapi sayangnya kelas mereka berbeda.

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia mengamati orang itu, melihat dari atas ke bawah—berusaha mengingat namanya. Tapi ia tidak menemukan nama yang cocok dengan wajah orang yang dengan seenaknya duduk di kursi yang seharusnya kosong itu.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun pada orang yang tengah membetulkan posisi duduknya. Ia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan tadi? Aku anak baru di sini."

Ah, anak baru. Pantas rasanya Kyuhyun tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. "Mianhe. Aku tidak memperhatikan," ujarnya merasa bersalah pada pemuda berkaca mata itu.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum. Ia memaklumi tingkah Kyuhyun. Ia tahu memang itulah sifat Kyuhyun. Cuek. Sifat yang juga dimiliki olehnya. "Kau tidak berubah, Kyu," ucapnya mengomentari Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun terlihat terkejut mendengar penuturan pemuda yang belum lima menit berada di sampingnya. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau siapa?" tanyanya masih dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum. "Kau tidak ingat padaku? Aku Kim Kibum."

Mendengar nama itu, otak Kyuhyun langsung bekerja. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat nama itu. Ia membuka memori masa lalunya, mencari kenangannya bersama si pemilik nama itu. Dan akhirnya ia menemukannya. Hanya ada satu orang yang ia kenal yang memiliki nama itu. Tapi ia tidak yakin apakah orang yang dalam memorinya sama dengan orang yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kyunnie. Bummie. Ingat?" Orang yang bernama Kibum itu mencoba mengingatkan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, Bummieee... Tentu saja aku ingat," kata Kyuhyun dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Ternyata benar. Orang itu adalah Kibum yang ia maksud. Satu-satunya orang yang ia sebut sebagai sahabat. Karena hanya Kibum lah yang mau berteman dengan Kyuhyun, si anak pendiam dan aneh.

Kibum kembali tersenyum. Kali ini senyumnya lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Ia senang akhirnya sahabatnya ingat padanya.

"Ehhmm..."

Seketika senyum mereka lenyap begitu mendengar suara itu—suara dari depan kelas, yang tidak asing bagi mereka. Dan saat mereka menoleh, mereka mendapati seseorang yang tengah menatap tajam ke arah mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan guru mereka? Ia memberi isyarat agar mereka diam. Kyuhyun dan Kibum menunduk, patuh.

"Kau... Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun setengah berbisik agar gurunya tidak mendengar.

"Orang tuaku pindah ke kota ini," jawab Kibum dengan suara yang tak kalah pelan. Seminggu yang lalu ia pindah ke kota ini. Itu pun karena orang tuanya yang dipindahtugaskan ke sini. Awalnya Kibum menolak ikut. Tapi begitu mendengar nama kota yang akan ditempatinya, ia langsung setuju. Ia begitu merindukan sahabatnya, sehingga akhirnya sampailah ia di kota ini. Bahkan ia sengaja masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan sahabatnya itu. Tak peduli betapa pusingnya ia mencari sekolah Kyuhyun. Toh akhirnya ia menemukannya juga. Dan di sini lah ia sekarang. Duduk di samping sahabatnya—seperti yang ia lakukan dulu.

"Oh..." Dengan kata itu, Kyuhyun mengakhiri obrolan mereka. Ia kembali fokus pada pelajaran yang sempat ia tinggalkan. Begitu juga Kibum. Ia mulai membuka buku yang baru didapatnya pagi ini. Penuh dengan angka. Otak merekapun di-_set_ untuk menerima pelajaran Matematika yang merupakan mata pelajaran favorit mereka.

.

.

.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu, akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi.. Ekspresi kelelahan terpancar di wajah para siswa kelas 2-1.. Tanpa pikir panjang para siswa itu berhamburan keluar kelas. Menyerbu kantin tentunya. Menyalurkan hasrat makan mereka dan mengisi stok energi yang terbuang.

Lalu apa yang dilakukan dua pemuda yang duduk di pojok belakang itu? Mereka masih anteng duduk di kursi mereka. Bahkan Kyuhyun sudah mengeluarkan PSP kesayangannya. Ia sudah siap melanjutkan permainan yang belum ia selesaikan semalam. Bagaimana dengan Kibum? Tanpa disangka-sangka, ia juga mengeluarkan sebuah alat yang mirip dengan yang dipegang oleh Kyuhyun. Ternyata dia juga suka dengan _games_. Itu terbukti dengan tangannya yang sudah lincah memencet tombol-tombol PSP tersebut. Bahkan mendahului si maniak _games_—yang terbengong melihat orang di sampingnya.

"Wae?" tanya Kibum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau suka main games?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya, masih heran..

Mau tak mau Kibum mem-_pause_ _game_ yang tengah dimainkannya itu. Ia menatap sahabatnya. Dahinya berkerut. "Ada yang salah kalau aku bermain _games_? Bukankah kau juga suka melakukannya?"

"Ah, ani. Hanya merasa aneh.," jawab Kyuhyun sedikit kikuk. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Jarang sekali ia menemukan orang yang membawa PSP di dalam tasnya—seperti Kibum.

Sementara Kibum sendiri tengah asyik dengan pikirannya. Memang aneh ya membawa PSP ke sekolah? Seingatnya tak ada peraturan yang melarang siswanya membawa benda itu ke kelas. Asalkan tidak dimainkan saat pelajaran berlangsung tentunya. Tapi bukan Kibum namanya jika dia terusik dengan hal sepele seperti ini. Ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik perhatiannya. "Bagaimana keluargamu?" Pertanyaan itu dengan lancar keluar dari bibirnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam cukup lama. Ia menatap kosong layar PSP-nya. "Baik," jawabnya datar.

"Kau tidak jahat kan pada mereka?" tebak Kibum asal.

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum. Matanya membulat. "Ya! Memang kau kira aku apa?" elak Kyuhyun.

"Kau kan Evil," jawab Kibum santai.

Kyuhyun menggamit leher Kibum cukup kuat. "Kalau aku Evil, lalu kau siapa? Dasar Bummie," ujarnya pura-pura marah. Ia ingat. Dulu ia dijuluki 'Evil' oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Lalu Kibum? Tentu saja julukan itu juga disandangnya. Salah sendiri mau berteman dengan Evil.

"Lepaskan aku!" Kibum meronta—berusaha menyingkirkan lengan Kyuhyun dari lehernya. "Dasar Kyunnie!" ujarnya setelah lepas dari cengkeraman namja itu. Ia sedikit cemberut.

"Kau tidak berubah, Bummie." Kyuhyun berkata sambil menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya pada Kibum.

"Kau yang tidak berubah, Kyunnie," balas Kibum dengan memberikan penekannya pada ucapannya. Ia masih cemberut. Sejak dulu ia memang tidak suka dengan sifat sahabatnya yang satu itu.

Tiba-tiba saja cengiran di bibir Kyuhyun menghilang. Berganti dengan ekspresi sedih yang tak dapat dilihat Kibum karena Kibum memang tak sedang melihatnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. "Aku merindukanmu, Bum-ah." Ada nada lain dalam suaranya.

Kibum terhenyak. Buru-buru ditatapnya Kyuhun. Tapi yang terlihat hanya rambut Kyuhyun yang sedikit bergoyang terkena hembusan angin dari salah satu kipas angin di kelas mereka. Walaupun ia tak dapat melihat wajah sahabatnya itu, tapi dari nada bicaranya, ia merasa kalau suasana hati Kyuhyun tidak dalam keadaan baik. Bukan karena gurauan mereka barusan. Perasaannya berkata ada hal lain yang menjadi penyebabnya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Kyu-ah," ujarnya terbawa suasana oleh Kyuhyun. Tak dapat dipungkiri, rasa penasarannya pada namja itu semakin kuat. Sejak pertama masuk kelas, ia yakin bahwa namja yang duduk di pojok belakang dan tengah memandang keluar kelas adalah Kyuhyun. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari itu. Justru hal itu tidak sepantasnya dilakukan siswa saat pelajaran berlangsung. Tapi yang membuatnya tertarik adalah raut wajahnya. Kesedihan. Ia yakin sahabatnya sedang merasakan perasaan itu.

"Kyyuuu..." panggil seseorang, menyadarkan Kyuhyun dan Kibum dari lamunannya. Sontak saja mereka menoleh ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya seorang namja tengah berjalan sambil tersenyum ke arah mereka. Ia membawa sebuah kotak bekal di tangannya. Kibum tidak perlu bersusah payah mengenali orang itu—yang memang nyatanya tidak ia kenal. Lagipula yang dipanggil oleh orang itu bukan dirinya, melainkan orang yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Sungmin Hyung. Ada apa kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah orang itu duduk di salah satu kursi di depannya. Beruntung pemilik tempat duduk itu sedang pergi, jadi Sungmin bisa bebas duduk di sana.

"Ini." Sungmin meletakkan kotak bekal yang dibawanya di meja Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum. "Ayo makan bersama," ajaknya.

Kibum mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Ia memperhatikan lebih seksama orang itu. Pemuda berkulit putih dan berparas cantik sekaligus imut itu sepertinya tak terusik dengan keberadaan Kibum. Pemuda itu mulai membuka kotak bekal di hadapannya—yang entah kenapa berwarna _pink_. Menampilkan susunan makanan yang tertata rapi di sana.

Kibum melirik Kyuhyun yang untungnya juga sedang melirik ke arahnya. Dan seolah mengerti apa yang Kibum pikirkan, Kyuhyun mulai buka suara. "Oh ya, Hyung. Kenalkan! Ini sahabatku," ucapnya memperkenalkan orang yang duduk di sebelahnya pada sang kakak.

Sungmin menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya 'membongkar' kotak bekal. Ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun, lalu beralih ke satu-satunya orang yang duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Dan jika ia tak salah tebak, pemuda itu lah yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba matanya membulat, menunjukkan ekspresi ketidakpercayaan. "Benarkah?" pekiknya.

"Ne. Kibum imnida," ujar Kibum memperkenalkan diri.. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk menunjukkan rasa hormatnya pada orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Oh... Ne. Aku kakaknya Kyu. Sungmin imnida." Kini Sungmin berganti memperkenalkan dirinya. Seperti yang dilakukan Kibum, dengan sedikit menundukkan kepala, tentunya. Lalu diperhatikannya lagi orang yang bernama Kibum itu. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun—yang tak luput dari perhatiannya.

"Aku tak percaya kau punya teman, Kyu," pekik Sungmin takjub. Ia masih tak percaya jika adiknya itu mempunyai seorang teman. Bahkan orang yang mau duduk di sampingnya pun jarang. Mungkin hanya Sungmin yang melakukannya. Selebihnya tak ada. Kyuhyun lebih suka menyendiri. Ia merasa jika dirinya adalah satu-satunya teman yang dimiliki Kyuhyun. Tapi ternyata ia salah.

"Aku sendiri juga tak percaya masih ada yang mau berteman denganku," jawab Kyuhyun datar. Ia mulai mengambil makanan yang dibawa Sungmin, menjejalkannya ke mulutnya.

Sungmin mencibir. Ia beralih menatap Kibum. "Bagaimana bisa kau berteman dengan Kyuhyun? Dia kan aneh," sindir Sungmin di akhir kalimatnya.

Makanan yang ditelan Kyuhyun terasa berhenti di tengah jalan begitu mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Dengan susah payah ia kembali menelan makanan itu. "Ya! Hyung! Kenapa bicara seperti itu?" sungut Kyuhyun. Hampir saja dia tersedak.

"Memang kenyataannya seperti itu, kan, Kyu?" Sungmin tak mau kalah.

"Tidak, Hyung. Aku anak baik."

"Baik apanya? Kau itu menakutkan, Kyu. Sampai-sampai tak ada yang mau dekat denganmu."

"Tapi Hyung mau. Kibum juga."

Pertengkaran kecil kedua kakak beradik itu menyunggingkan senyum kecil di bibir Kibum. Dia tidak menyangka sahabatnya mampu menunjukkan sisi dirinya yang lain. Sedikit manja. Dan juga menyebalkan, tentunya. Ia teringat ketika dulu Kyuhyun pernah dengan sengaja menaruh belalang dalam tasnya. Ia yang memang tidak takut dengan binatang itu, hanya memberikan ekspresi datarnya kemudian membuang sang belalang ke sembarang tempat. Satu hal yang tak terlupakan adalah ekspresi cemberut di wajah Kyuhyun karena telah gagal mengerjainya. Dengan kesal bocah itu menjejakkan kakinya keras lalu meninggalkannya. Sejak saat itu sang Evil tidak pernah mengerjainya lagi. Mungkin kapok. Tapi imbasnya, ia jadi sering mendengar rencana jahil Kyuhyun dan menemaninya menjalankan rencana itu. Yang membuat Kibum bingung adalah kenapa dia mau melakukannya?

"Kau menertawakanku, Bum-ah," sungut Kyuhyun.

Kibum tersentak. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun yang sesuai dugaannya—menampilkan wajah cemberut khas miliknya. Dia menertawakan Kyuhyun? Tentu saja tidak. Ia hanya tersenyum mengingat masa kecil mereka. Masa yang paling indah, menurutnya. Dan sepertinya berlaku juga untuk Kyuhyun. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Hanya menebak. Ia memiliki insting yang sangat kuat, yang membuatnya hampir tak salah menebak sesuatu.

"Ani, Kyu. Aku hanya tersenyum. Itu juga bukan karena dirimu," elak Kibum.

"Lalu?"

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Sungmin memotong pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Matanya menatap lurus Kibum lalu tersenyum penuh arti. "Ayo ceritakan! Kapan kau bertemu Kyu? Dan bagaimana bisa kau berteman dengannya?" tanyanya antusias.

"Dia teman masa kecilku, Hyung."

Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Teman masa kecil?" tanyanya yang sepertinya ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia sedikit memutar bola matanya, berusaha untuk mengingat sesuatu. "Apa itu benar? Seingatku kau tidak punya teman bernama Kibum," katanya, menyerah.

Kibum kembali melirik Kyuhyun. Kali ini ia seperti memberi isyarat pada pemuda itu. Namun Kyuhyun masih tetap tenang. Tak sedetik pun pandangannya teralihkan. Bahkan untuk menerima isyarat dari Kibum.

"Ada, Hyung. Hyung saja yang tidak ingat."

"Apa iya? Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, Hyung. Ayo makan! Aku lapar," potong Kyuhyun lalu mengambil makanan yang ada dalam kotak berwarna pink di hadapannya.

Sungmin sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Kyuhyun. "Aish, Kyu! Kau harus menawari Kibum juga," omelnya pada sang adik yang tengah mengunyah makanan di mulutnya. "Kibum-ah, ambillah! Kita makan bersama," lanjutnya pada Kibum dengan senyum yang sangat manis.

Tentu saja Kibum tidak menolak ajakan Sungmin. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu lapar. Lagipula ada tempat bernama kantin yang menjual berbagai makanan di sana. Namun sopan santun membuatnya merasa tak enak menolak tawaran itu. Ia mengambil makanan yang sama seperti yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Diikuti dengan Sungmin yang juga mulai mengunyah makanannya. Dan mereka pun menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama.

**.**

**- Chapter 1 End -**

**.**

**Special Thanks To:**

**terunobozu | kyuminjoong | kyukyu712 | Sachiko Yamaguchi | lalalala | Fardil | zhie | Cimah | Runa Evangel | Gyurievil | GaemRa Kyu-Uke | Fitri MY | vikyuu | Simbaa | Guest yang tidak menyebutkan nama**

**(Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama)**

Annyyeong ~

Akhirnya update juga chapter ini. Maaf ya yang udah nunggu lama. Sebenarnya aku udah bikin chapter ini dari dulu. Tapi di tengah jalan, mood-nya tiba-tiba hilang. Jadinya begini... Lama update-nya.

Untuk para reviewers, maaf aku gak bisa balas satu-satu review-nya. Tapi aku senang mendapat review dari kalian semua. Dan tentunya berharap akan mendapat banyak review lagi ^^

Dan untuk yang request FF sihae, hmm... Aku gak janji. Aku sedang tertarik bikin FF Kyu. Mungkin lain kali. Atau mungkin juga gak sama sekali. Aku nulis sesuai dengan mood. Jadi jangan terlalu berharap ya. Hehe... _

Sekali lagi terima kasih dan semoga tidak mengecewakan kalian...

Gomawo ~


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-= Wish =-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ A story by shimizudani ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All Cast is God's and Theirself**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**13 tahun yang lalu.**

Seorang bocah laki-laki tengah berdiri di depan sebuah rumah. Diamatinya rumah bercat putih dan jingga itu. Pintu rumah itu masih tertutup. Ia ingin memencet bel yang ada di dekat pintu. Tapi niat itu diurungkannya. Tubuhnya terlalu mungil untuk menggapai bel yang letaknya sangat tinggi itu. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Namun ia tak menemukan seseorang yang dapat dimintainya untuk memencet bel rumah yang akan dikunjunginya. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengetuk pintu berwarna cokelat itu.

"Kyuuuuuuu..." panggilnya dengan sedikit berteriak agar orang di dalam rumah itu mendengarkan suaranya. Bocah itu menunggu sejenak. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada pintu cokelat itu—berharap sang pemilik rumah segera membukanya.

Dan benar saja. Tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka. Menampilkan seorang bocah laki-laki dengan senyum lebarnya. "Kau sudah datang, Bum-_ah_?" tanya bocah itu pada tamunya—yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Kibum.

"Tunggu sebentar," ujarnya sembari memperhatikan penampilan dirinya. Kyu memakai atasan kaos dan celana pendek lengkap dengan sepatu kets kesayangannya—penampilan yang sama seperti yang dikenakan oleh Kibum. Ia tersenyum puas. "_Eomma_, Kyu pergi dulu," pamitnya pada sang _Eomma_ yang ada di dalam rumah.

"Jangan terlambat pulangnya," pesan _Eomma_ Kyu sebelum Kyu benar-benar pergi bersama Kibum. Mereka mulai melangkah menyusuri jalan yang sore ini terlihat lengang. Cukup lama mereka berjalan. Tak dipedulikannya keringat yang mulai membasahi tubuh mereka. Rasa lelah yang mulai muncul juga tak menyurutkan semangat mereka untuk tetap melangkah.

Tiga puluh menit adalah waktu yang mereka butuhkan untuk sampai ke tempat itu—tempat di mana mereka dapat membeli barang-barang yang mereka inginkan. Tempat di mana sejumlah pedagang, mulai dari pedagang makanan sampai pedagang elektronik berada. Ya, kedua bocah itu kini sampai di sebuah kawasan pertokoan.

"Kita harus ke mana, Bum-_ah_?" tanya Kyu yang masih takjub dengan banyaknya orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya. Namun ia merasa risih dengan tatapan mereka kepadanya—atau lebih tepatnya kepada dirinya dan Kibum. Kedua bocah itu tak menyadari bahwa mereka tengah menjadi pusat perhatian. Siapa juga yang tak akan merasa aneh jika melihat anak sekecil itu berjalan sendiri di kawasan pertokoan yang cukup besar ini?

"Entahlah. Kita jalan saja," jawab Kibum yang kini mulai berjalan mendahului Kyu. Buru-buru Kyu mengejar Kibum dan mensejajarkan langkah mereka.

"Wah... Ada _jajangmyeon_," ujar Kyu saat dilihatnya warung makan yang menjual makanan kesukaannya itu. Ia hanya bisa menelan ludah dan menekan hasrat makannya. Bukan ini tujuannya. Jadi ia tak boleh berhenti. Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh bocah yang belum lama menginjak usia 5 tahun itu.

Berbeda dengan Kyu. Kibum terus melangkah tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sejujurnya ia takut. Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka pergi ke tempat seperti ini tanpa ditemani orang tuanya. Ia ingat dengan jelas pesan orang tuanya untuk tidak tidak pergi ke tempat ramai sendiri. Tapi untuk sekali ini ia melanggarnya. Hanya kali ini. Jika bukan karena rasa sayangnya pada ibunya, sudah pasti ia akan membuang jauh idenya untuk membelikan hadiah untuk _Eomma_ tercintanya. Untuk itulah ia ada di sini. Bersama sahabat baiknya, ia memutuskan untuk membeli kalung yang nantinya akan diberikan pada _Eomma_ mereka.

"Itu dia tokonya," teriak Kibum ketika tanpa sengaja sudut matanya menangkap keberadaan toko yang sejak tadi mereka cari. Tanpa pikir panjang, mereka berlari kecil memasuki toko tersebut. Toko itu menjual berbagai macam _accessories_. Ada kalung, gelang, dan cincin dengan berbagai bentuk yang berbeda. Sesuai dengan tujuan awal mereka, Kyu dan Kibum hanya melihat-lihat berbagai jenis kalung yang ada. Dan pilihan mereka jatuh pada sebuah kalung dengan sebuah hati kecil yang di bagian luarnya terdapat hati dengan ukuran lebih besar. Mereka memutuskan untuk membeli kalung yang sama.

"Ini untuk _Eomma_ kalian, ya?" tanya penjaga toko saat memberikan barang yang mereka beli.

"Ne," jawab Kyu dan Kibum kompak.

"_Eomma_ kalian pasti akan sangat senang menerimanya," kata sang penjaga toko dengan senyum ramah tersungging di bibirnya.

"Ne. _Kamsahamnida_." Kibum sedikit membungkuk diikuti dengan Kyu untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasih mereka. Kedua bocah itu pun meninggalkan toko dengan perasaan riang. Mereka tak sabar melihat reaksi Eomma mereka ketika menerima hadiah tersebut.

**Flashback end**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terdiam di bangkunya. Suasana kelas masih sangat sepi. Belum ada siswa lain yang datang selain dirinya. Hari ini ia memang memilih untuk berangkat pagi. Bahkan mungkin paling pagi dalam keluarganya. Ia berangkat sebelum waktu sarapan—yang membuatnya tak bertemu keluarganya pagi ini. Untung saja gerbang sekolah sudah dibuka. Sebenarnya ia meminta penjaga sekolah untuk membukanya lebih awal agar ia bisa masuk.

Tempat favoritnya adalah tempatnya duduk sekarang—tempat di mana ia dapat melihat seluruh teman-temannya. Ia tidak yakin apakah semua teman sekelasnya menyukainya. Hanya segelintir orang yang mau bicara dengannya. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya bukanlah orang yang mempunyai kepribadian baik. Ia terlihat cuek dan tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekelilingnya. Mungkin inilah yang membuatnya sulit untuk berteman. Tapi bagaimanapun mereka menolak keberadaan dirinya, toh juga tak akan mengubah kenyataan bahwa ia adalah bagian dari kelas ini. Dan sejujurnya, ia tak pernah membenci mereka—teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia bahkan sangat menyukai kelas ini. Setidaknya ia masih merasa ada orang lain di sekitarnya ketika berada di sini.

Namun berbeda dengan pagi ini. Ia merasa sendiri berada di dalam kelas yang biasanya dihuni 29 siswa ini. Ditambah dengan Kibum, jumlahnya akan genap menjadi 30. Lalu apa yang dilakukannya sekarang? Ia hanya duduk terdiam. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada sebuah benda yang tergeletak manis di atas meja di hadapannya. Sorot matanya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tengah berpikir. Lebih tepatnya menggali kembali kenangannya akan benda yang mempunyai arti penting baginya.

Benda itu adalah sebuah kalung. Kalung pertama dan terakhir yang dibelinya untuk sang _Eomma_. Kalung yang menjadi penanda betapa besar rasa sayangnya pada orang yang sudah melahirkannya. Ia ingat bahwa ia membelinya dengan seluruh uang tabungannya. Ya, kalung itu adalah kalung yang dibelinya bersama Kibum 13 tahun yang lalu.

Kalung dengan dua hati tersebut diberikannya pada _Eomma_ tepat di hari Orang Tua. Lengkap dengan bunga anyelir berwarna merah muda yang menunjukkan perasaan sayang dan kagumnya pada _Eomma_. Ekspresi wajah sang _Eomma_ ketika menerima hadiah darinya terekam jelas dalam otaknya. Sang _Eomma_ langsung memeluknya dan menangis cukup lama. Tentu saja ia merasa terharu melihat betapa besar rasa sayang yang dimiliki putra semata wayangnya. Dan Kyuhyun tak akan melukapan hal itu. Tidak akan pernah.

_Eomma_-nya begitu senang bahkan sampai tidak melepaskan kalung yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya. Ia yang saat itu masih kecil hanya tersenyum puas melihatnya. Itu tandanya ia tidak salah pilih dengan membeli kalung itu. Perlahan air mata Kyuhyun mulai mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya. Andai saja ia bisa lebih lama merasakan perasaan itu.

"Ternyata kau ada di sini." Sebuah suara mengagetkan Kyuhyun, membuat pemuda itu langsung menghapus air matanya. Dicarinya sumber suara tersebut. Dan suara itu milik Kibum. Pemuda yang sudah sebulan ini menjadi teman sebangkunya kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu kelas yang seharusnya tertutup itu. Kapan Kibum membukanya? Ia tidak mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Apa mungkin karena ia terlalu serius dengan pikirannya sehingga tidak mendegar suara apapun?

"Kau sudah datang, Bum-_ah_," komentar Kyuhyun singkat.

"Tadi Sungmin _Hyung_ meneleponku. Dia bilang kau tidak ada di rumah. Kau bahkan melewatkan sarapanmu," ucap Kibum sembari berjalan masuk menuju tempat duduknya. "Apa yang kau lakukann sepagi ini?" tanyanya ketika ia sampai di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Molla." Hanya itu yang bisa Kyuhyun katakan. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa sepagi ini ia sudah ada di sekolah. Satu-satunya tempat yang muncul dalam benaknya ketika meninggalkan rumah adalah sekolah. Jadi di sinilah ia sekarang.

Kibum terlihat tak puas dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. Namun ketika melihat benda yang masih tergeletak manis di hadapan Kyuhyun, ia mengerti. Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia lalu mendududukkan dirinya tepat di samping Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya kembali benda itu—benda yang sama dengan milik _Eomma_-nya. "Kau masih menyimpannya?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Ia mengerti maksud pertanyaan Kibum. "Tentu saja. Ini adalah hadiah pertama dan terakhirku untuk _Eomma_. Aku tak mungkin membuangnya," jawabnya masih dengan perasaan sedih yang sedari tadi menyelimutinya. Ya, ia tak akan mungkin membuang benda yang sangat berharga baginya. Terlalu banyak kenangan indah yang dimilikinya bersama benda ini. "Aku merindukannya, Bum-_ah_," lanjutnya.

Kibum hanya bisa terdiam mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Terlebih lagi ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkannya. Sebuah kalimat yang menunjukkan perasaan terdalam sahabatnya sekaligus menyanyat hati nuraninya. "Kau mau aku menemanimu saat mengunjunginya?" Kibum menawarkan diri. Ia tahu jika seseorang mengatakan rindu, itu tandanya ia ingin bertemu dengan orang yang dirindukannya. Tapi berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Seberapa pun besarnya rasa rindu yang dimilikinya, ia tak pernah bisa bertemu dengan orang itu.

"Haruskah?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang lebih tepat diajukan untuk Kyuhyun sendiri. Tak dapat dipungkiri, ia merasa tenang mendengarnya. Sudah lama ia menantikan seseorang mengatakan kalimat itu padanya. Terlebih lagi ia mendengarnya dari mulut sahabat baiknya. Ia lelah menanggungnya sendiri. Ia juga membutuhkan seseorang untuk bersandar.

"Ya. Sepulang sekolah kita bisa mengunjunginya," ujar Kibum dengan nada yang dibuatnya lebih ceria untuk mencairkan suasana hati Kyuhyun.

Keduanya saling bertatapan. Melihat wajah Kibum membuat perasaan Kyuhyun menjadi lebih baik. Akhirnya seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya. Menunjukkan betapa besar rasa terima kasih untuk sahabatnya itu. "Gomawo."

Kibum memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan seksama. "Kau tahu? Kau tidak cocok mengatakan hal," ujarnya mulai melontarkan candanya.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu?" balas Kyuhyun dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa," kata Kibum yang kini sudah mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku hanya merasa aneh melihatmu mengatakannya," tambahnya dengan ekspresi datar seperti yang biasa ia tunjukkan.

Kyuhyun membulatkan mata sempurna. "Kau..." ujarnya tertahan. Ia menggamit leher Kibum cukup kuat. Ia tidak marah. Ia hanya berpura-pura marah. Ia tahu Kibum hanya bercanda. Dan ia juga tahu pasti hal itu dilakukannya untuk mengembalikan suasana hatinya yang tadi sempat _down_. Jadi begini rasanya memiliki sahabat? Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan perasaan seperti ini.

Tanpa disadari, ada dua pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka. Yang satu memasang ekspresi datar—seolah-olah yang dilihatnya bukan orang yang ia kenal. Sementara orang satunya hanya tersenyum melihat mereka, Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Namun terbesit sedikit perasaan tak suka yang dirasakannya. Dan juga rasa iri melihat kedekatan adiknya dengan satu-satunya orang yang dikenalkan padanya sebagai sahabat.

"Kyuuu..." panggil orang tersebut dengan suara lantang. Ia berjalan masuk dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tentu saja terkejut mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dan ketika ia menoleh, didapatinya salah satu kakaknya tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sungmin, _hyung_ terdekatnya?

Tangan Kyuhyun mulai longgar sehingga memudahkan Kibum untuk melepaskan diri. Ia menoleh ke arah yang sama seperti Kyuhyun. Ia melihat dua orang di sana. Salah satunya tengah berjalan mendekati mereka—yang langsung dikenalinya sebagai Sungmin. Sedangkan orang satunya hanya memperhatikan mereka kemudian pergi. Wajah itu tak asing baginya. Ia ingat Sungmin pernah mengenalkan orang itu padanya. Bukan secara langsung melainkan melalui sebuah foto. Foto keluarga yang selalu dibawa Sungmin. Di dalam foto itu ia dapat dengan jelas melihat Sungmin dan kedua orang tuanya di sana. Ada juga Kyuhyun dan dua orang lagi yang dipanggil Sungmin sebagai _Hyung_-nya. Ya, orang itu adalah Donghae. Tapi kenapa ia tidak ikut masuk?

"Ternyata kau ada di sini. Tadi pagi kemana? Aku mencarimu," kata Sungmin sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Kyuhyun. Sedari pagi ia khawatir karena tak menemukan adiknya di kamarnya. Apalagi ketika ia berusaha menghubungi Kyuhyun, ternyata _handphone_-nya tidak aktif. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia tanyai adalah Kibum. Dan jawaban Kibum juga sama seperti dirinya yang tak mengetahui keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Mianhe. Tadi aku berangkat duluan. Ada yang ingin kulakukan," balas Kyuhyun beralasan. Ah, tapi apa yang dilakukannya pagi ini? Hanya melamun. Apa melamun termasuk kegiatan?

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. "Setidaknya kau harus bilang dulu sebelum pergi. Kau membuatku khawatir." Terdengar kelegaan dari nada suaranya. Bagaimanapun ia merasa tenang telah menemukan adiknya.

"Mianhe, _Hyung_."

Yang bisa dilakukan Kibum adalah diam dan mengamati hubungan kakak beradik itu. Sebagai orang yang juga mempunyai adik, ia mengerti kekhawatiran Sungmin. Mungkin ia akan memarahi Saehee—adiknya habis-habisan jika berani melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Sudahlah," ujar Sungmin. "Ah iya. Kau belum sarapan, kan? Aku membawakanmu makanan," lanjutnya. Ia mulai mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya—yang ternyata adalah kotak bekal yang selalu ia bawa. Ia memilih untuk duduk di kursi kosong di depan Kyuhyun. Ia sudah akan meletakkan kotak bekal itu di atas meja jika saja tak dilihatnya sebuah kalung yang menarik perhatiannya. "Apa ini?" tanyanya sambil mengambil kalung berbentuk 2 hati tersebut.

Seperti adegan dalam film, Kyuhyun terkejut saat Sungmin menemukan kalung itu kemudian langsung mengambilnya dari tangan Sungmin. Reaksi yang diberikan Sungmin pun tak jauh berbeda dengan yang ada di film. Ekspresi terkejut bercampur rasa ingin tahu.

Kyuhyun buru-buru memasukkan kalung itu ke dalam sebuah kantung kecil lalu memasukkannya dalam saku celananya. "Ini... Ini milik seseorang," jawab Kyuhyun yang tentunya tidak menjawab rasa ingin tahu Sungmin. Justru membuat rasa penasaran Sungmin bertambah.

"Siapa, Kyu?"

"Sudah kubilang seseorang."

"_Namja_ atau _yeoja_?"

"Ya, _Hyung_! Kau pikir aku sudah gila mau memberikannya pada _namja_?!" Kyuhyun terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya itu. Apa _Hyung_-nya pikir dirinya sudah tidak waras sampai memberikan kalung itu pada seorang _namja_? Dirinya masih normal. Dia masih menyukai wanita.

"Ya, siapa tahu kau benar-benar akan memberikannya pada _namja_. Salah sendiri tidak mau mengatakannya padaku."

"_Hyung_..." ujar Kyuhyun, pasrah.

Kibum tersenyum kecil. Persis seperti inilah pertengkaran yang sering terjadi antara dirinya dan Saehee. Bukan masalah besar yang mereka pertengkarkan. Melainkan masalah kecil dan terkesan sepele yang sering memicu pertengkaran mereka.

"Kibum-ah, kau tahu tentang kalung itu?"

Pertanyaan Sungmin sukses membawa pikiran Kibum kembali dari angan-angannya. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun dengan penuh tanya atau lebih tepatnya untuk meminta persetujuan darinya. Kenapa Kibum harus melakukannya? Ia pikir Sungmin belum tahu banyak mengenai masa lalu Kyuhyun. Jadi wajar jika ia melakukannya.

"Tentu saja. Aku membelinya bersama Kibum." Kyuhyun menjawab mendahului Kibum. Hal yang sebenarnya diharapkan Kibum karena menurutnya Kyuhyun lebih berhak menceritakannya dibanding dirinya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan Kibum bergantian. "Benarkah?" pekiknya, tak percaya. Kenyataan bahwa Kibum yang menemani Kyuhyun membeli kalung itu sungguh membuat dia kaget. "Kalau begitu kau pasti tahu siapa _yeoja_ itu kan, Bum-_ah_?" tanyanya masih dengan rasa penasaran yang kini semakin kuat.

"Mianhe, _Hyung_. Itu rahasia," balas Kibum merasa bersalah.

Satu lagi hal yang membuat Sungmin iri. Kyuhyun tidak pernah menceritakan rahasianya pada Sungmin. Tapi kenapa pada Kibum Kyuhyun mau menceritakannya? Dan yang ia perhatikan, akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun terlihat lebih ceria dibanding sebelumnya. Apa itu karena Kibum? Sebenarnya bagaimana hubungan Kyuhyun dan Kibum? Bukankah mereka baru sebulan bertemu?

"Aku makan, ya, _Hyung_," ujar Kyuhyun yang mulai melahap makanan yang dibawa Sungmin untuknya.

Sungmin hanya mengamati Kyuhyun dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang sedari tadi berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Pertanyaan yang ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa bisa muncul.

**.**

**- Chapter 2 End -**

**.**

**Special Thanks To:**

**terunobozu | BluePrince14 | lee minji elf | Fitri MY | GaemRa Kyu-Uke | indahpus96 | kyukyu712 | Sachiko Yamaguchi | heeHyun | Runa Evangel | | Kyuminjoong | SparKyu | GaemGyu92 | Aisah92 | Guest yang tidak menyebutkan nama**

**(Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama)**

Annyeong ~

Fiuuhh... Akhirnya aku publish juga chapter ini. Mohon maaf ya udah nunggu lama banget. Hampir setahun ya aku gak update FF ini. Maaf banget... _

Jujur ya, aku udah agak lupa dengan jalan ceritanya. Mungkin karena udah lama gak nulis, jadinya kayak gini. Untuk chapter ini, mohon maaf juga jika gak bisa memuaskan para reader. Aku masih memunculkan kembali mood yang sempet hilang.

Untuk para reviewer, maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu review-nya. Tapi aku senang mendapat review dari kalian semua.

Sekali lagi mohon maaf dan ditunggu ya review-nya ^_^

Gomawo ~


End file.
